Última Volundad
by Obscure Princess
Summary: [Spoilers del Final de Juego] P3P "–. No puedes ir por la vida dando tumbos de esa manera. Vivir una vida corriendo sólo harás que mueras a una corta edad."


**Última Voluntad.**

Hacía poco que la ceremonia de entrega de diplomas había finalizado. Hidetoshi se había comprometido a hacer una ronda para asegurarse que ningún estudiante esté donde no debía de estar. Era el último día de clases y aunque sea, quería cumplir bien aquel último despliegue de su poder, aquél último momento de su antigua vida.

Recorriendo el último pasillo hacia la terraza, el adolescente se vio empujado al piso y acompañado al mismo por una figura femenina.

– _¡Ah! ¡Odagiri–kun! ¿Está usted bien? –_la voz que conocía tan bien, una de las voces por las cuales él suspiraba. Una de las voces por las que se había comprometido a ser mejor para poder estar a su altura.

Un sonrojo sutil lo acompañó mientras intentaba enfocar la vista. Vio aquél cabello castaño con tonos rojizos y esos ojos alegres y entusiastas de un carmesí brillante.

–_Eh… Minako–_dijo llamándola por su nombre, algo que dentro de su actitud formal, solía escapársele en sus momentos de debilidad con ella. De igual manera, pronto, logró componerse sólo para reprenderla_–. No se corre en los pasillos de la escuela. Y deberías saberlo bien._

Ella sonrió como solía siempre sonreír, inocente, con una pizca de alegría y bondad.

–_Ah… dame un indulto, sólo por hoy ¿si? Tengo un lugar al que ir y estoy llegando tarde_ –se disculpó mientras se sentaba a un lado de él, para dejarlo moverse con libertad y, de paso, acomodarse su uniforme_–. Es que, verá, hice una promesa, hace unos meses, de que estaría aquí esté día a esta hora. Pero ellos llegaron tarde y, ahora, debo ir a otro lugar que prometí estar._

–_Eso es por tomar demasiadas responsabilidades, sabía que algún día se te iban a escapar de las manos– _suspiró el chico, usando sus codos como soporte e incorporándose, lentamente–_. No puedes ir por la vida dando tumbos de esa manera. Vivir una vida corriendo sólo harás que mueras a una corta edad._

–_Eso es imposible, ¡Odagiri–kun!_ –Sonrió ella entre protesta y mohín_–. ¡Pienso llegar a los cien años! _

El pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír, pero esa sonrisa de las que sólo esbozan los enamorados. A ella le podía perdonar todo.

–_Ya, ya–_comentó aún en el piso, sonriendo afable viendo como ella se inclinaba para recoger el bolso que se le había quedado del otro lado donde ella se encontraba.

En el medio, la muchacha sonrió con una idea de último minuto y se inclinó sobre él, al darle unos suaves besos en los labios. Hidetoshi, inmediatamente se sonrojó, pero no tardó en corresponderle y pasar una mano por la espalda de ella.

Por fin podía probar aquellos labios cuya dueña él consideraba que estaba demasiado alto como para confesársele. Podía degustar ese dulce sabor a alegría y bondad, podía sentir el aterciopelado tacto de su inocencia y buenas intenciones.

Minako se separó lentamente de los labios de él y, mientras abría los ojos, se atrevió a pronunciar unas palabras con un tono melancólico.

–_Por favor, prométame que cumplirá sus sueños… Hidetoshi–kun –_pidió ella y el abrió los ojos, sólo para observar esos ojos que, extrañamente, combinaban una mirada que estaba entre lo alegre, lo culpable y lo triste_–. Lo extrañaré allí arriba. Pero le deseo mis mejores deseos. Así que prométalo ¿de acuerdo?_

Él asintió lentamente y pronunció un vago y desconcertado "lo prometo". Minako pronto volvió a sonreír, tomó sus cosas y se alejó corriendo.

Su única reacción, fue sonreír y soltar un suspiro. Posiblemente, luego la llamaría para pasar el rato en su compañía y hablar mejor de lo que sucedió.

Se puso de pie, con mejor humor, tomó la planilla con la lista de tareas que le quedaba por hacer, cuya gran mayoría ya estaba marcada como ya hecha, y caminó los pasos que quedaban hasta la terraza.

Ella había dicho que había quedado encontrarse con unos amigos allí, así que existía una oportunidad de que aún estuviesen en el lugar y él les pensaba recordar que debían irse. A paso seguro, abrió la puerta de par en par con un solo brazo y se quedó algo desconcertado.

Si, había gente, estaban a varios pasos de él, sobre los bancos destinados al disfrute de los alumnos durante las horas del almuerzo.

Pudo reconocer con facilidad a Mitsuru Kirijo, su cabellera pelirroja resaltaría en cualquier multitud. Lo curioso, lo extraño, era que se estaba abrazando a ella misma, como si estuviese intentando consolarse por algo. A su lado, estaba Akihiko Sanada, la estrella de boxeo, cubriéndose el rostro con un brazo e intentando reprimir ciertos espasmos producidos por el llanto. Entre él y un chico al que fácilmente podía identificar como Iori Junpei, por haberlo retado varias veces por hacer cosas que no debía en lugares en donde no debía estar, había un niño de primaria, con el uniforme del colegio. Él estaba con la cabeza baja y los puños fuertemente apretados. Iori, en su caso, llevaba la cabeza baja (y eso podía notarlo por la inclinación de aquella gorra que le había insistido que tanto en que la dejase de usar) y parecía tener una mano en la boca del corazón, como si estuviese por hacer el mismo gesto de Mitsuru. Aquella chica que estuvo desaparecida tanto tiempo, Yamagishi Fuuka, si mal no se equivocaba, estaba un tanto apartada de ellos, del lado de Kirijo, tapándose las manos con el rostro y llorando compulsivamente. Y aquél chico, el que siempre se saltaba las clases y estuvo en coma desde octubre… Aragaki Shinjiro, tenía una mano en la cabeza, como gesto de incredulidad o desesperación y dolor, y con la otra mano, había acercado a Yamagishi hacia su cuerpo en un intento de consolarla a ella.

El aullido lastimero, el llanto de un perro lo despertó. No podía haber perros en la escuela y, sin embargo, había uno al lado de Aragaki que mantenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras aullaba. Si no se equivocaba, había visto a Minako paseándolo una vez en las inmediaciones del templo.

– _¿Qué está pasando? No deberían estar aquí, ninguno de ustedes debería –_habló Hidetoshi para sí, con miedo de avanzar. Había presenciado aquella extraña e inusual ceremonia donde Kirijo se quedó sin palabras, solo para salir bajar del escenario y salir corriendo con los demás.

¿Minako tuvo que verse con ellos allí? ¿Durante la ceremonia?

Con paso inseguro, pues su corazón le decía que no se acercara y su instinto le gritaba que se alejara, avanzó los pasos que faltaban y haciendo que su voz resonara entre ellos, volvió a hablar.

–_No deberían estar aquí ¿Qué está pasando acá? Respóndanme–_advirtió con un tono que intentaba ser severo.

Kirijo se dio la vuelta para verlo y Hidetoshi se sorprendió de verla llorando. Aunque, por las actitudes corporales de cada uno, le parecía que todos estaban llorando.

–_Odagiri–san… lo siento… siento… romper con las reglas, pero… –_se lamentó penosamente_–. Minako…_

–_Hay que llamar a una ambulancia… habría que llamar a una, quizás…–_ un lamento, un llanto desconsolado y escondido que se hizo escuchar, llamó la atención de Hidetoshi.

Avanzó unos pasos más, apartando con cuidado a Kirijo de su camino, quien pronto buscó consuelo en el hombro de Sanada. Fue entonces cuando vio a Takeba Yukari arrodillada en el piso, con las manos sobre el rostro, llorando más fuerte que una niña pequeña extraviada.

Y vio unas piernas recostadas sobre el banco de concreto. Sus ojos, incrédulos, siguieron el camino de aquél cuerpo, viendo la pollera reglamentaria, prolija, limpia, planchada y tan larga como lo indicaban las reglas. Vio el saco de invierno con el logo del colegio, enredado con los cables de un MP3 cuya música aún sonaba en un murmullo lejano. Vio las manos cuidadas de quien sostenía el reproductor… vio que a la altura del cuello colgaban aquellos auriculares rojo carmesí. Y vio el cabello, siempre atado en una cola discreta, ese cabello castaño con brillo color sangre… vio aquél rostro angelical marcado en una expresión que parecía, que daba a entender que estaba durmiendo.

Allí estaba su Minako, descansando pacíficamente sobre las piernas de esa chica rubia extraña a quien había visto en compañía de la castaña largas horas después de clases. Ella acariciaba el cabello de la muchacha con ternura y tristeza.

–_Mi… Minako…–_ susurró con escepticismo, sabiendo que la había visto segundos atrás, antes de salir a la terraza–. _No me digan que…_

Sus palabras murieron en su boca, sin pronunciar aquella palabra que se le hacía maldita ¿Cómo era que ella estaba allí cuando había estado…?

¿Acaso eso había sido una forma de despedirse de él? ¿Era la última voluntad de su espíritu magno y misericordioso?

Hidetoshi no supo cuando sus piernas le fallaron y su vista quedó pegada a aquella visión de una Minako cansada, una Minako durmiendo el sueño pacífico de los que nunca despiertan.

* * *

Por haber decidido rolear a Minako en Tumblr, terminé recomendandole el fandom a Maddie. Y por eso, terminé volviendo a jugarlo... y volví a shipearlos a estos dos. Adoro la progresión que hace Hidetoshi, es muy dulce, tierno y abrazable (L)

Para quienes me sigan por Attack on Cake! mañana subo capitulo, estoy terminando de escribirlo y ahora pasaré a corregirlo n.n

BASADO EN : / / undersaffiresky . tumblr post / 52287588987 / source-bigger-more-translations


End file.
